Amplifiers can increase a signal property (for example, current, voltage, power, other signal property, or a combination thereof) of an incoming signal, such as an electrical signal. Many applications implement amplifiers to achieve desired functionality. For example, analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) typically implement amplifiers in various ways when converting an analog signal to a digital signal. Modern process technologies are giving rise to ADCs that can process ever higher frequencies, often enabled by amplifiers that can provide sufficiently high gains at these higher frequencies. Although existing amplifiers have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects, particularly for high frequency signal processing.